Contemptra
Contemptra is the gorgon-themed female mutant, who can hypnotize any man with her bracelet. She is the main antagonist of the episode "Lovestruck Rangers". Biography Like all other mutants, Contemptra was created in the result of a chemical accident. She is a mutant with the unique power of mesmerize men and make them fall in love with her. A flashback showed that Contemptra attended one of Ransik's speeches. Before the events, she was captured by Time Force rangers and frozen in the Cryo-Prison. In the twenty-minute episode, she was released and hired by Ransik to mesmerize the male rangers, while Ransik destroyed the city. Contemptra disguised herself as a human woman named Angelique. At first, she disguised herself as a damsel in distress, who cannot get her convertible started. Lucas at the time of washing cars, helps Angelique to activate her engine. But when he kisses her hand, she puts him under her love spell, promising to have a date. Then she disguised herself as nerdy techno freak and drives her remote control car into Trip, while he washed windows. She made Trip think she is crazy about technology and then hypnotized him with her bracelet and he agrees to go on a date. Later, she tries to hypnotize Wes, but her magic didn't work on him, because he has romantic feelings for Jen. But she hits him with her beam and puts her spell on him too and he agrees to go on a date. When the date begins, she makes the guys fight for her. Only Jen and Katie are left to protect the city. After the fight, Jen scolded Wes, Lucas and Trip and made them promise not seeing her again. But Wes broke his promise and secretly walked on the beach to date her. Lucas and Trip became furious and then started to fight to death for her. When Jen and Katie arrived, the villainess revealed her true form. Contemptra easily defeated Jen and Katie with her tentacles and energy blasts. Pink and Yellow rangers finally destroyed her bracelet and broke her spell, freeing the guys. Contemptra was defeated by blast from Vortex blaster. Her chain of DNA was removed and she enlarged. In the giant battle Contemptra used her tentacles against the Megazord, but she was eventually defeated and frozen by Shadow Force Megazord. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Lower Right Arm. Personality Contemptra is very wicked, sinister, ambitious, manipulative, intelligent, cunning, cold and calculating. She is incredibly manipulative, enjoys forcing men to fall in love with her and hates being rejected by them. She easily can manipulate people, knowing their weaknesses, as she did with the rangers. As Angelique, she is charming, charismatic, beautiful and interesting. But as Contemptra, she is devious, villainous, selfish, menacing and ruthless. She is extremely pompous and confident, thinking that she is the best and underestimates her opponents. She is also extremely cowardly. She fights only using cheats and deception. And, while fighting she is finally defeated by rangers. Powers And abilities *'Shapeshifting': Contemptpra has the ability of disguising herself as a beautiful woman named Angelique to better seduce men. * Tentacles: Contemptra can use her tentacles in the battle. * Superhuman Strength * Energy blasts: Contemptra can shoot with powerful energy beams. * Seduction: Contemptra can hypnotize men with her bracelet and make them fall in love with her. * Enlarging: Like all other mutants, Contemptra can enlarge herself, using her DNA Patch. Arsenal * Bracelet: Contemptra used a golden snake bracelet, which is the source of her power and she used it to hypnotize men, however if the bracelet is broken, so is her love spell. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * As Angelique, she is portrayed by Rachelle Pettinato. * In her true form, she is voiced by Valerie Vernon. Gallery Contemptra_Angelique_Lucas.jpg|Angelique (Lucas) Contemptra_Angelique_Trip.jpg|Angelique (Trip) Contemptra_Angelique_Wes.jpg|Angelique (Wes) Contempra.gif Notes *While used in a similar plot to her Sentai counterpart, the only slight plot difference in Power Rangers Time Force is that due to TimeYellow's (Domon) Time Force counterpart being female instead of male, the Green Time Force Ranger (Trip) was used as the third victim instead. *Contemptra's voice is provided by Valerie Vernon, who played Kendrix Morgan in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *Her name originates from words "contempt" and "temptress". *Despite having being released to seduce the male rangers, for unknown reasons she didn't attempt to seduce Eric, the Quantum Ranger, although this could be possibly because she knew it would be difficult to seduce him due to his loner attitude. There was also the fact that in the Timeranger version, Time Fire was not introduced yet during that point of the series. See also References Category:PR Monsters Category:Time Force Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Female PR Monsters